Curio Cabinet
The Curio Cabinet is an Interface feature exclusive to Don't Starve Together. It allows the player to view Curios they have collected in their inventory. There are seven different types of Curios: Skins, Belongings, Emotes, Emoticons, Portrait Frames, Profile Icons and Vignettes. All Curios except Vignettes, Portrait Frames and Profile Icons are collected at random times while playing on a Don't Starve Together server, and the timing is weighted so that users who play an average amount in a week should get a few gifts, and those who play a decent amount should get the full maximum. Players can get a maximum of 8 Curios from randomly timed drops per week; this count resets every Thursday around 1pm PST, before Klei's weekly Twitch broadcast. The arrival of a randomly timed drop will be signaled by a gift box appearing in the top-left corner of the screen and a sound similar to ripping paper. After this, the player must go to a Science Machine or Alchemy Engine to open the gift. When a whistle plays and the research station starts producing streams of shadows, it can be opened and the Curio will be obtained. The player has to be active in order to receive Curios, and must open the earlier gift box to receive the next one. Players will additionally receive a daily gift by logging into the game. These gifts arrive upon entering the main menu of the game. Together with the 8 randomly timed drops ingame, this allows for a maximum of 15 Curios to obtain per week. Some Curios are obtainable during the official duration of an ingame Event. Curios are classified into different tiers of rarity. Items of Common, Classy, Spiffy, Distinguished or Elegant rarity are always tradable and marketable, unless marked with an Event or Seasonal modifier. The drop rates are depending on the Curios' rarity, higher tier Curios have a lower chance of dropping ingame: * Common: 52.7% * Classy: 26.0% * Spiffy: 13.0% * Distinguished: 6.0% * Elegant: 2.3% Items of Loyal, Timeless, Event, Proof of Purchase, Reward or Heirloom rarity are unobtainable from the weekly random drops and are instead obtained through other means. None of these except Heirloom '''are tradable or marketable. Players using Steam are able to trade Curios with other players or to buy and sell them on the Community Market. Regular Skins and Belongings can be used in the Trade Inn interface, where a player can exchange nine unwanted Skins for a Skin of higher rarity. Unwanted Curios, except for those of '''Loyal, Timeless, Event or Reward rarity, can additionally be unraveled into Spools, which can then be woven into items with an Event, Seasonal or Classic modifier. Alternatively, players can purchase Event-applicable and Character-themed Treasure Chests from Klei Entertainment directly through Steam. Features * Wardrobe: The Wardrobe (not to be confused with the in-game structure) is where the Character Skins are contained. This includes Skins for the characters' Head, Body, Hands, Legs, and Feet. * Belongings: The Belongings section of the Curio Cabinet contains Skins for Craftable Items, Structures and Critters. * Emotes: This section contains Emotes that can be earned during certain Events or unlocked through certain items collected. They can be previewed for each character. * Emoticons: This section contains Emoticons that can be used in chat. * Portrait Frames: This section allows players to view and equip Portrait Frames. * Profile Icons: This section allows players to view and equip Profile Icons. * Vignettes: This section allows players to view and equip Vignettes. Trivia * The Curio drop system was overhauled alongside the release of the Winona Character Update. Previously, players could only receive a maximum of 4 randomly timed drops per week and daily bonuses were not present. Before the update, drop rates per rarity were determined as followed: ** Common: 68% ** Classy: 23.00% ** Spiffy: 6.00% ** Distinguished: 2.50% ** Elegant: 0.50% * The Curio Cabinet was implemented together with The Forge event, replacing the Collection feature that served a similar function before. * There is a placeholder item called the Thingamabob, which has the description, "This item completely mystifies you." * In one of the developers' inventory, Nome, there is a Timeless Potato Cup skin. It was used by the developers to test skins. Its description is "Something to do with all those useless potatoes you have lying around. Stop looking like a chump drinking your water out of glasses or beefalo horns." References Category:Interface